


A Star is Born

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Event Horizon (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: After the fall of the greatest cosmic being and the ever growing threat of The Dark Star, Ashe calls on her sword and defender to help her make an important decision.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Skintober2020





	A Star is Born

In the farthest reaches of the cosmos isolated and quiet three brilliant lights converge. A bright flash streaking from star to star, the Cosmic Blade Master Yi is the first to arrive. He stands at the ready, watching as the Cosmic Defender Xin Zhao makes his way to the meeting point. The two share a solemn nod as from across the galaxy she arrives. Flying through space like an arrow shot from the heavens she takes her place in front of her two servants.

The two bowed as the Queen started to speak  
"I'm sure you're both aware of what has transpired." She spoke, her voice uneven and shaky

"Yes, your highness." Xin Zhao was the first to speak "We could all feel what has happened."

"Her screams echoed across the entire cosmos." Yi shouted, cutting off his fellow "Lux has fallen to the Dark Star. The forces against us grow ever more as we simply diminish!"

Ashe raised her hand, silencing the Cosmic Blade "And that is precisely why I've called you two here. The Corruptants are growing, more in number and more in strength. There are little options left to us and it's time to decide what we must do." 

The two servants looked at one another, they both knew the answer but both hesitated to speak  
"We must create more Cosmic Beings in order to fight back against the darkness." Yi spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes, if we are to have any hope of driving back the Corruptants we must bolster our ranks." Ashe stepped forward, placing her hands on the shoulders of her subjects "You two are my sword and shield and so I entrust the decision to you." She stepped away, preparing to leave. "Now then, I must inform the rest of the court of what has transpired. I trust you will inform me when all is done?"

"Yes, my Queen." the two responded in unison bowing as Ashe departed, streaking across the stars.

Master Yi sighed, very aware of the burden that had been placed upon them.  
"So, what shall we do Defender?" Yi asked

"There are many options before us. We could use the Bulwark star system, protection for the court." Xin Zhao suggested  
"No, we need a fighter. Someone to attack the Corruptants we must be on the offensive." Yi countered

Xin Zhao thought some more "The Headsmen star system would be powerful. Strong."  
"You are right, however" Yi paused, uncertain on how to proceed "What will become of him should he fall same as Lux? His arrogance and desire to be more will make him an easy target for corruption."  
"Are you sure you wish to go down that path?" Xin Zhao questioned, his voice quickening. "What of that possibility? No matter what there is the possibility more of our court will fall, that should not halt our choice."

The Cosmic Blade sighed "We need some assurance that they will not fall. We must not feed more to the Corruptants."  
"Then what do you suggest?" Asked Xin Zhao  
"We must choose someone who is two beings but of one mind so that they may prevent their other half from falling but also able to work in perfect synchronicity."  
"Ah, you're speaking of the Demacian Wings aren't you? The Huntress and her bird." Xin Zhao laughed heartily.

The Cosmic Blade nodded "So you agree, then shall we be off?" he asked as he left for the Demacian Wings constellation, Xin Zhao following closely behind. When they arrived they gazed about the visage of a great hunter and her trusty bird companion. Legends say she was a valiant warrior who stalked her prey in order to protect her kingdom and all she held dear.

"A fine choice to choice to hunt the Corruptants." Yi shouted  
"That she is, let us hope she will prove effective" Xin responded

Without another moment of hesitation the two began breathing life into the constellation. Their power enveloped the stars, drew them together, and formed a new cosmic entity. A new member of Ashe's cosmic court.  
"What shall we call you, my sister?" Xin Zhao asked, extending his hand

The huntress takes in her surroundings, getting used to life as her avian companion circled above her before resting on the Huntress' shoulder.  
"You may call me Quinn, and know this. I swear upon my bow and my beast that I will hunt down every last Corruptant for justice takes wing."


End file.
